


First Valentine’s Day

by petitesica



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Military Kink, Romantic Fluff, Sherlock Has a Military Kink, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 11:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitesica/pseuds/petitesica
Summary: John, the romantic lover, has a surprise for Sherlock for Valentine’s Day. Obviously, Sherlock has something to say about it.





	First Valentine’s Day

“This is ridiculous.”  
Sherlock Holmes said as soon as he entered his bedroom and saw rose petals were displayed all over the floor and on his bed, candles burning on every flat surface and John Hamish Watson, lying on top of the covers with a rose in his mouth. Upon hearing the detective’s words, John sat up on it, taking the flower out of his mouth.  
“Thank you, Sherlock. Glad to know I made all of this for absolutely nothing.”  
“What was I supposed to say ?”  
“I don’t know ? ‘Wow’ or ‘thank you’ or... well, everything except what you said, really.”  
“What do I have to thank you for ? Invading my bedroom with rose petals, lying on my bed with your shoes still on or for putting so much cologne I could actually smell you from downstairs. And it’s not even your best one, on top of that.”  
“It’s Valentine’s day, you git.”  
“Oh.”  
“No idea what Valentine’s day is, I’m sure ?”  
“I know exactly what it is.”  
“Then why are you so surprised ?”  
“I thought it was something you’d only do for your girlfriends.”  
“You are my boyfriend, Sherlock.”  
“Right. Well, if your plan is to arouse me, you might want to wear that captain uniform you are hiding in your closet.”  
“How do you kn—”  
“Go wear it, John.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone !  
> This is my first post on AO3, my first ficlet ever and the first Johnlock fic that I decide to share publicly. I got challenged by @FinAmour to write a 221-word ficlet and I am proud to say I did it and I’ll probably do it again because this was very fun ! English is not my first language so please don’t be too hard on me. Lots of love.


End file.
